


i'll wait

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Basically me just letting out all my feelings :), How Do I Tag, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, M/M, Major Spoilers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Peter Parker/Tony Stark - Freeform, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Self-Indulgent, Seriously don't read if you haven't seen the movie!!!, Texting, You've been warned, and this kinda in a way ignores the whole proposal stuff in hoco and prewedding stuff in iw, i cried while writing this :), i mean it there is some sad ass angst, i should be studying but oh well, more stuff in notes bc i dont want to spoil, oh also peter's age isn't mention so if you want to age him up you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No summary/description here or the notes because I don't want to spoil the movie or fic ayoMAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS INSIDE !!!





	i'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> reminder there is major Endgame spoilers in this which begin right below this sentence so if you havent see the movie then uh your fault↓
> 
> There is major character death in this and implied deaths and shit but didn't want to mention in warnings or tags bc of spoilers!!
> 
> And I'm pretty certain it's clear but just in case it's not,,, this is Peter texting Tony's phone after he's died
> 
> Also, do I have to do that copyright shiz??? If so then Peter Parker, Tony Stark and everyone else from Marvel is owned by Marvel and not me because if I owned them then I highly doubt I'd be writing fanfic bc I'd be very rich and busy

**01 - 05 - 23**

hi mr stark 

i know you wont ever see this but

idk

i just miss you

so much

i'll wait as long as it takes for you to come back

 

* * *

 

**07 - 05 - 23**

i miss you mr stark

it feels like i cant breathe without you

please come back

im still going to wait

 

* * *

 

**14 - 05 - 23**

please

i miss you

i miss not having to wait for you to return from the dead

because you weren't dead

and you aren't now

you cant be

 

* * *

 

**27 - 05 - 23**

i miss you

i miss you

i miss you

 

* * *

 

**29 - 05 - 23**

happy birthday

come back

 

* * *

 

**05 - 06 - 23**

please mr stark

please come back to me

please im still waiting

please

 

* * *

 

**30 - 06 - 23**

miss you

i'll never stop waiting

 

* * *

 

**10 - 08 - 23**

i love you

i wish i had told you

i wish I could still smell you on my sheets

or maybe that'd be too painful

but perhaps not as painful as waiting

 

* * *

 

**27 - 08 - 23**

you made me feel loved

you made me feel special and strong and like a real superhero

i just miss you so much

i want you to come back

please come back

i know you're out there

 

* * *

 

**18 - 09 - 23**

why wont you come back????

youve survived so much you must be alive

you can't be dead

you just can't

i promise I'll wait

 

* * *

 

**13 - 10 - 23**

please mr stark

please come home

im waiting

 

* * *

 

**31 - 10 - 23**

you promised me we could have a horror movie marathon on halloween

but you also promised me a lot of other things

like staying alive

 

* * *

 

**02 - 11 - 23**

i saw morgan for the first time in months

it made me think

did our relationship mean anything to you?

was it even a relationship?

the day i before i died we had been kissing and when i came back you had a wife and kid

it may of been 5 years for you but it was 5 hours for me

do you have any idea how much that hurts?

but i guess i knew it would always be her, it always had been 

but now you don't have a wife or kid or me

her memory of you is blurry and you haven't even been gone a year

she's going to grow up without a dad just like me

i told her i had special contact with you

she was upset she didn't but she asked me to give you a message: i love you 3000

i love you 3000 too mr stark

and im still waiting

 

* * *

 

**24 - 11 - 23**

i asked pepper and happy to stop visiting me

did you ever tell pepper we kissed? that we fucked?

did you ever love me like you loved her?

did you ever love me?

i know the answer is no but I'll still wait

 

* * *

 

**25 - 12 - 23**

merry christmas

i didn't get the gift i want

which is you

i miss you

 

* * *

 

**01 - 01 - 24**

it's midnight

happy new year

only it's not happy

this has been the worst year of my life

i know this year will be horrible too

but I'll never stop waiting

 

* * *

 

**26 - 04 -24**

it's been a year since you died

i hope they would remember you

but they don't

the people have moved on

morgan forgets more and more every day

i forget more and more everyday

you sacrificed yourself just to be story

it makes me angry

you make me angry

why did you have to die?

it's your fault

all your fault

i hate you

i hate you

i hate you

i asked for you to come back and you never did

im still waiting

i'll never stop

please come home

i love you

i know you have to be alive

i know i will wait as long as I takes

but i think

i think im going to stop texting for a bit

i just need a break

but i know you're alive

and you will come back

take your time

i'll wait

 

* * *

 

  **02 - 05 - 25**

hi mr stark

it's me peter

it's been 2 years

you never came home

and you never will

but that's okay

it's what you deserve

you deserve to rest

i'll be okay mr stark

we won

and it's because of you

thank you

for everything

i'll look after morgan

we all will

we'll make sure she remembers you and what you did

we'll make sure everyone does

even though they've already forgotten

i dont know where you are but i hope natasha is with you and your family and may and that you're happy

please be happy mr stark

steve will be joining you soon

he got his happy ending and went peacefully

and i know you wouldn't admit but i know you're glad he did i know you cared for him i know you loved him in more ways than one

you loved everyone

and we all love you

especially happy, pepper, rhodey and me

and especially morgan

she loves you 3000

she'll be okay

but i think it's time to stop waiting

you were iron man

but most importantly

you were tony stark

and you did good

you can rest now

and please rest easy

goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shitty and short but  
> A) it's my first ever starker fic  
> B) it's my first fic since 2016  
> C) i still have post-endgame depression  
> D) im meant to be studying not crying over boyfriends who deserved better  
> E) this fic basically is just me letting out my feelings over Tony's death ngl
> 
> I highly doubt it does but if this has any resemblance to another Starker fic then that's purely coincidental!! I'm sure it resembles non-Starker fics but this isn't based on like any of those fics if you get me


End file.
